Bonne Année Granger
by Ally-CIA
Summary: Champagne Grangie? C'est toujours étrange de voir les gens se souhaiter une bonne année... J'boirais plus jamais, j'dis trop de conneries, excuse-moi Granger...


**Title:** Bonne Année Granger

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer:** Pour 2013, je souhaite avoir Draco pour moi toute seule, vu que c'est visiblement pas le cas actuellement.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Note:** J'ai été un peu absente ces derniers temps et j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration ce soir, donc je poste un OS de bonne année. Désolée pour les possibles fautes, l'écriture a été assez rapide. Comme d'habitude, je prends ou pas certains tomes en compte, selon ma convenance :)

**Note 2**: Estelle, je t'aime ma puce et je pense fort à toi =)

* * *

Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches, la musique transperçait déjà les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle entra, de nombreuses lumières l'aveuglèrent un instant, avant qu'elle ne distingue les dizaines d'élèves restés à Poudlard en cette fin d'année. Un peu plus d'un quart de l'école. Les tables avaient été poussées le long des murs et recouvertes de nappes blanches à liserés dorés et d'une soixantaine de plats et de boissons pour rassasier les fêtards.

Elle plissa les yeux et aperçu la tignasse reconnaissable d'Harry, accompagné de Ron, Ginny, Luna, Dean et Seamus. Hermione atteint le groupe en se glissant entre les danseurs.

- Hermione! Ta robe est magnifique.

Elle sourit à Ginny. Oui, sa courte robe bleue voilée n'était pas trop mal, mais ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec la délicate robe longue jaune qu'arborait la rousse.

- Il faut bien marquer le coup. Qui sait ce que nous réserve 98?

La rouquine coula un regard à son cavalier.

- Une victoire.

- Je l'espère, mon cœur. Je l'espère.

Seamus attrapa un verre sur le buffet et le tendit à Hermione.

- A la victoire?

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres avec ce vœu dans la tête.

- A la victoire.

* * *

Il doit être vingt-trois heures environ. La fête bat son plein à Poudlard. Les étudiants ont probablement abusé du punch légèrement alcoolisé et dansent collés-serrés en riant. Tout va bien, tout est parfait. Dehors, personne ne se bat, personne ne tue, personne ne meurt. Aucun mage noir ne complote pour prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre. Dans quelques heures, peut-être, mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils sont en sécurité, un œil sur le décompte du temps qui les sépare d'une nouvelle année.

Elle s'arrête de danser, sourit à son cavalier éphémère et va s'assoir sur une chaise un verre à la main. Hermione contemple distraitement l'ensemble de la piste. De nombreux couples se balancent en rythme, ou pas du tout. Harry et Ginny, Ron et Luna, Dean et Seamus... Quand elle y repense, c'était si évident, pour chacun d'entre eux. Et elle ne pouvait que se réjouir du bonheur de ses amis. Mais cette nouvelle année qui arrive amène le dénouement de la guerre, tout le monde le sent. On y pense pas, mais on sera prêts le moment venu. Prêts à gagner ou prêts à mourir.

Il fait chaud dans cette salle où les corps se pressent. Alors elle sort se rafraichir dans le parc. Cette année, la neige n'est pas tombée, et les plus pessimistes peuvent le prendre comme un signe de la victoire du Lord noir, celui que quelque chose d'aussi blanc et pur que de la neige n'est plus le bienvenu en Angleterre. Dehors, il ne fait donc pas trop froid, juste un peu frais au plus.

Elle fait quelques pas dans la pelouse humide, songeuse, et à mesure qu'elle s'approche du lac, découvre un silhouette échouée contre le saule. Une bouteille a roulé sur les rives du lac et deux autres jonchent le sol entre les racines de l'arbre.

Les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanches défaits, les pans de cette même chemise sortis du pantalon, les cheveux habituellement correctement englués désordonnés et les yeux vagues, Draco Malfoy avait indéniablement trop bu.

- Champagne Grangie?

Elle l'observe prendre une gorgée de champagne au goulot et essuyer grossièrement sa bouche avec sa manche avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Alors?

Granger attrape la bouteille et la porte à ses lèvres avec un air de défi. La question de la provenance du champagne lui traverse l'esprit mais elle l'écarte rapidement. Les bulles pétillent et montent à la tête. Elle se laisse tomber aux cotés de Malfoy et s'appuie sur l'arbre.

- C'est toujours étrange de voir... Les gens se souhaiter une bonne année... Surtout en sachant pertinemment... Que quoiqu'on fasse... Elle ne le sera pas. Comment pourrait-elle l'être...

- L'espoir, Malfoy. L'espoir que tout s'arrange du jour au lendemain, sous prétexte que le nombre au dessus du calendrier a augmenté.

Elle reprend un peu de boisson avant de tendre la bouteille au blond qui la vide les yeux fermés.

- J'me sens... Perdu. J'ai pas envie de te perdre Granger. Hermione. Mais je peux pas me battre, j'veux pas... Participer à ce massacre. Et j'sais bien que ce serait... Égoïste... Et déplacé de ma part de te demander de pas y aller. J'ai aucune légitimité... On est pas potes Grangie. J'sais juste que j'arrive pas à imaginer c'qui s'passerait si... Enfin, non, j'y arrive, imaginer ce que je ferais si tu mourrais... Ma vie est vide sans toi... J'me sens trop con. J'boirais plus jamais, j'dis trop de conneries, excuse-moi Granger...

Elle ne dit rien. A quoi bon?

Des feux d'artifices éclatent dans le ciel étoilé au moment où le blond débouche une nouvelle bouteille.

- Il est minuit Grangie.

- Oui.

Il glisse sa main dans la sienne, étalée contre sa cuisse.

- Bonne année Granger.

Elle serre sa main plus fort.

- Bonne année Draco.

* * *

Ouais, bon, j'ai encore tenté le truc simple et joyeux pour dériver à la limite du drama incompréhensible finalement. J'suis irrécupérable en fait ^^. Tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne année et vous remercier pour cette belle année avec vous qui me lisez.


End file.
